Confidence Boost
by Pricat
Summary: Jean knows that Sam is very shy but wants to help him gain confidence in himself but that's not easy
1. Chapter 1

Confidence Boost

"Come on Sam, I bet you would impress people playing the sax!" Jean heard a certain amphibian say to his best friend wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he was leaving with his Jewnbug as they were getting in the Le Maximum despite it being tiny but Sam was quiet understanding.

"Why do you hide those amazing talents of yours mon ami?" Jean asked.

" After Eunice left and assumes I'm justvgrumpy, I hid my talents but they have plenty of stuff for the show without me." he told him sighing.

While at work, Jewn heard saxophone music from the break room as he knew it was Sam but was pretty good knowing his friend was shy and needed q boost in confidence and were seeing him stop as he entered the room seeing Sam stop.

"Sorry if I was bugging everybody with my playing." he said.

"You didn't as it's awesome and you're very special but we'll work on it, together." he said as he sighed eating a doughnut as Jean sighed leaving him be.

They knew in time, Sam would come out of his shell 


	2. Trying To Help

Confidence Boost ch2

That night, Sam was still up as he couldn't sleep but humming to himself softly as the song was soothing making good thoughts like Christmas, playing the sax and being with Jean as that smirk returned but after Eunice had left, and his kids had ignored him, his heart had been broken and had decided to hide his talents and grumpy.

But since Jean had came along, he had thawed his heart and was shy which was understandable but he was seeing it was four in the morning going to the couch and lying on it asleep but Jean saw him asleep with a smirk on his face.

Jean cared about him knowing how Eunice had broken his heart, freezing it.

"I'm here for you Sammy." he said.

The next day at work, they were doing paperwork but Sam was thinking of yesterday among other things but sighed as he was drinking coffee resting his blue feathered head on the desk and asleep as Jewn sighed eating a doughnut.

He knew Kermit was trying to give Sam a push but that made things worse and was seeing Sam awake after a while knowing Constantine could help.

After work, they were hanging out but he knew that he and the others could help him hearing him play the sax.

Jean then saw Constantine show up as he wondered what was going on but understood as he knew that Sam found it hard to come out of his shell.

"We will help him, as he needs it." he said. 


	3. Hanging Out With Emily

Confidence Boost ch3

Constantime was angrily breaking boards as he had gotten letters from Kokoro his ex wife but Nadya knew about her and thought her despicable for hurting Constantine's heart and knew he didn't want anything to do with her seeing him calm down.

He had heard that Sam was shy and hid American doppelgänger pushing him wasn't a good thing as it made the eagle distant and he understood.

He sighed drinmimg water as it helped.

Emily noticed that Sam was distracted by things as Jewn had told her what was going on but sighed as she stroked his shoulder seeing a little smile.

"Yoi should just be yourself as Jeanbug is right." she said.

" I do want to but not yet." he said as she understood seeing Lucky being a pest.

She was making snacks but Sam was tired zoning out and asleep.

Emily knew that Jean was helping Sam as she was their neighbour and had known much about them since becoming their neighbour seeing her birds Baby and Lucky goofing about.

"Sam's just having self confidence problems at the moment but Jean will help as they're friend's." she told them.

"Oh I see but bet you're gonna help, as you guys are friend's." Lucky said to the brunette as she nodded.

Sam then woke up later rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing milk and cookies as he was hungry after a longbday.

"Mmmm these are good cookies." he said vas Emily smiled.

"You're welcome as you were tired after coming here and fell asleep.

I know Jean will help." she told him.

"Oh yes Jeanbug does help, Em." he told her seeing Jean there hugging him.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" he asked.

The blue feathered male nodded as they were going but he saw him feeling better. 


	4. Giving Him An Idea

Confidence Boost ch4

"En garde!" Sam said using his sword and practicing his sword skills and letting his true self come out as Constantine smiled surprised that the blue feathered male was good with swords joining in as Sam wasvunderdtanding but having fun but Jean was stunned.

"We should do this for Good Frog!s dumb show, as we'd shake things up." Constantine said.

"Hm it could be fun but Kermit wouldn't say byes." Sam said.

"We don'tbtell him, but surprise hij." Constantine said.

Sam liked this idea as it was mischievous, even devious but it could be fun as he agreed.

The others had been stunned by Sam and Constantine's surprise on the show as Constantine saw Sam leave as it made the Bad Frog mad as the people had liked it but Jean hoped he was okay seeing hij quiet at the house but saw Constantine there.

"Good Frog yelled at him pretty harshly and has no idea how that feels." he told him.

"I see but I'll help." Jean said.

"I know as Good Frog is control freak, he would suck the fun out of things." Constantine told him as Sam sighed.

The blue feathered male was venting through sword skills as Jean understood but knew he would calm down soon.

"I should go, I have things to do." Constantine told him.

"By things, you mean steal right?" Jean said.

"What do you think?" the Bad Frog said.

Jean saw him leave but saw Sam drinking soda calming down but hoped Kermit wasn't mad at him as it had been Constantine's idea. 


End file.
